


Stay With Me

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: When Portland gets knocked out of the playoffs, CJ is obviously left feeling upset and even starts talking about leaving the Trail Blazers - until Damian convinces his lover to see the good in the situation and what he'd be leaving behind if he did go.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Game Four of the first round 2017 Western Conference playoff match up between the Warriors and Trail Blazers when Portland got eliminated.
> 
> Also I know CJ and Dame are a rare pairing, but I love their friendship and unique bond so I decided to try my hand at writing them.

60 combined points from CJ and Damian, but it still wasn't enough to stop the Warriors from winning and now the Trail Blazers magical season had come to a heartbreaking end at the hands of Golden State. CJ's certain that he's never felt so hopeless and upset in his life, not even when he broke his foot during his senior year of college which effectively ended his collegiate career. That in itself was a hard pill for him to swallow, but even the pain of that didn't compare to how he felt in this moment - the raw anguish and agony stung worse than any injury he'd had, at least that's how it felt to CJ right now.

He'd already given his postgame press conference and required interviews for various news outlets, so now he was waiting for his boyfriend to return to the locker room. CJ hadn't really gotten to see or talk to Damian, which was normal because of the influx of media after games, but God he needed the elder male badly right now. Needed Dame to hold him, tell him everything would be alright.

By the time Damian had returned to the locker room though, CJ was an emotional wreck. Obviously the loss was tough to digest for the team as a whole, but the ultra-competitive McCollum seemed to be affected especially hard by the heartbreaking defeat. Not missing a beat, Dame walked over to the younger male and wrapped his arms around CJ's midsection. "Shhh, Ceej. It's alright. I know it hurts now, but it will get better. I promise. This is only just the beginning and the Blazers will get better.", he said with a soft tone. CJ then looked over at the elder male and while he found comfort in his boyfriend's words, hated feeling like this - so vulnerable and defeated, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

CJ then looked over at Damian, taking a deep breath and knowing his lover would be less than pleased to hear what he was about to say. "Dame, I'm not sure how to say this but I've actually been thinking of leaving Portland. I'm just tired. Tired of losing, tired of not being good enough...just tired and I'm starting to think it's time for a change of scenery.", the words coming out in a soft yet firm voice, almost as if his mind was already made up.

Damian then looked over at the younger male, a variety of emotions crossing his face upon hearing CJ's words - shock, anger, sadness but more than anything...betrayal. What? Was he hearing this correctly? CJ wanted to leave and throw four years of hard work away, but not only that...leave him behind as well.

"Excuse me? Are you fucking kidding me?! You want to leave? After how hard we've worked our asses off these past few years just to get Portland back to prominence, back to the playoffs again? And now you want to leave?! Nah, that ain't how this shit work. You're a lot of things CJ, but never in a million years would I have thought you'd be a quitter, especially after everything you've had to go through to get here.", he nearly screamed at the younger male. Damian then took a deep breath before wrapping CJ back up in his arms, knowing getting angry wouldn't solve anything. "What about me, Ceej? Huh? We're supposed to be a team, you and me. You're my boy, my ride or die and I can't do this shit without you.", he nearly whispered, voice choked up with raw emotion.

When CJ had heard Dame's words, only then did he realize how selfish he was being. He had only been thinking about his own feelings and hadn't even taken Damian into consideration when he started thinking about leaving. Of course, his time in Portland had been tough but for as bad as things had been - there has also been a lot good times too, most of them with Damian. And truthfully, he couldn't imagine life without his partner both on and off the court. "Dame, I'm sorry for saying I wanted to leave. For upsetting you, I really didn't mean to. I just got frustrated, but you know what? You're absolutely right. Just look at how much this team has improved in a few short years, and sure we've still got a long way to go but I'm willing to put the work in so we can do this, together.", he replied softly with a soft smile.

Upon hearing his partner's words, Damian smiled as he knew that the two were back on the same page and ready to continue rebuilding the Blazers back to their previous glory. Dame then closed the gap between them and captured CJ's lips in a bruising, passionate kiss and a gasping moan had escaped the younger male's mouth as teeth and tongues clashed in a duel for dominance, but very quickly Damian asserted himself in control of the situation as he maneuvered them both towards the shower.

"How about you take your clothes off, babe?", he teased the younger male as he then made quick work of his own clothes. Once they were both naked, Damian wasted no time in pulling his lover under the spray of the shower and before CJ had any time to realize what was happening, the elder male had him pinned against the wall and immediately latched his lips to the sensitive flesh of CJ's neck, wanting to leave his mark on the younger male and leave no doubt who he belonged to.

Damian made sure to not leave any part of CJ's body untouched. His lips and hands eagerly explored every inch of his frame, wanting CJ to feel how much he loved and appreciated him. And if the sounds escaping CJ's mouth were any indication, the younger male definitely was aware of Dame's feelings and returned that love completely.

After an extended period of absolutely exquisite torture, CJ's dick was pulsing with anticipation, laid out stiff and heavy against the taut skin of his abs. "Dame...please. Stop teasing me, babe. I need you.", he nearly cried out, voice thick with arousal. Normally, Damian would continue to tease his lover and draw him nearly to the edge before finally fucking him, but tonight was different. They both needed this after the emotionally exhausting day they'd had. And so he'd not wasted a moment before sliding into the absolutely exquisite tightness of CJ's ass, gasping at how tightly the ring of muscle gripped around his member. "Oh fuck, Dame. You feel so good.", CJ groaned out as Damian then thrusted upwards, filling him to the hilt. The two lovers then moved together in complete synchronization, their bodies molded to together like puzzle pieces and matched each other's thrusts, their eyes never once leaving one another.

Their respective climaxes started to build with alarming speed, and Damian knew neither of them would last long so he then pulled CJ into a kiss that left them both dizzy with need, so much fucking need and absolutely breathless. "I love you. I love you so damn much, Christian James McCollum.", he murmured against the younger male's lips, before claiming his lips in another searing kiss. CJ couldn't deny how his heart fluttered with pride as Damian proclaimed his love for him and even though it wasn't the first time Dame said those words, he would never get tired of hearing them. "And I love you too, Damian Lamonte Ollie Lillard. More than anything.", he replied softly as he returned the kiss.

After a few more thrusts, CJ felt that familiar feeling of tightness deep in his core, his body trembling with pleasure and aching need for release and Damian knew it too as his bit into CJ's shoulder, sucking another hickey into his skin. "Let go for me, baby boy. I got you, always. I promise.", he murmured against the shell of CJ's ear. And so the combination of the searing flash of pain from the bite that quickly melded into a blinding flash of pleasure, plus the sweetness of Damian's words were more than enough to send him over the edge, crying out in pure bliss as his orgasm hit him violently, sending tremors right down to his core and Damian growled as his release hit immediately as his younger lover's had, filling CJ completely with his hot seed. 

Damian then pulled out, and then wrapped CJ into another embrace as the two stayed tangled together for a few moments, riding out their post-coital bliss before finally getting out of the shower. Once they were both dressed and had packed their bags, CJ then reached over and grabbed Damian's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I promise I won't leave, babe. Like you said, I'm your boy and everything we do, it'll be together. It's us against the world, right?", he said with a grin, looking over at his boyfriend. "Damn right, Ceej. It's us against the world, for sure. Now let's get home, so we can spend the rest of the night in bed.", he replied with a smirk, giving the younger male a wink. CJ then chuckled, shaking his head as walked hand in hand out of the arena with the elder male, knowing that as long as he had Damian by his side, everything would be just fine.


End file.
